


Teiko Days - LayUps With Aomine-kun

by pennyofthewild



Series: Teiko Days [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Touch Pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyofthewild/pseuds/pennyofthewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko blames Aomine's teaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teiko Days - LayUps With Aomine-kun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gou/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/hcGfCR1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not very good at this whole fanart thing. Thank you for looking!


End file.
